Elissa's Tales!
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: Continuation of; Tip Of The Blade. Quests, Adventures, Magic, Dragons and Taverns. Elissa's memories and important moments. Rated T to be safe! You don't have to read 'Tip Of The Blade' to understand but reading is advised!
1. The Magic You Can Gain Part One!

**Hi guys! Welcome to Elissa's Tales!**

**These are about adventures and important moments in Elissa's life!**

**This is; The Magic You Can Gain- Part One!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's getting dark. We should stop." I say, twigs snapping under my feet. Arthur ignores me and continues walking. We walk in silence as the sun drops down below the horizon.

"Sire?" Leon says. Always polite. I have never known him rude. Never.

"Yes Leon." Arthur replies, turning round to face the knight.

"I think Elissa is right. We should stop." Leon says. Elyan and Percival nod in agreement.

"And I think Gwaine is about to fall over." He adds as Gwaine wobbles slightly and I dash forward to catch him. His warm breath tickles my ear and I can smell the ale.

"Gwaine! How many ales did you have at that tavern?" I say, trying to make my voice sound stern.

"One." He grins, holding up five fingers. I lay him down on the ground carefully and watch as Elyan lights a fire.

Gwaine falls unconscious almost immediately, his head in my lap.

"How on earth does he only get drunk now?" Percival laughs. "He drank those tankards at least five hours ago."

They all turn to me and stare at me questioningly.

"Believe me guys. I've been asking myself that since he moved in with me. You have no idea how hard it is to sleep when a drunk Gwaine is poking you until two in the morning." I smile, patting Gwaine's head.

Merlin laughs. "And I though it was hard to get up!" The others laugh in agreement.

"Oh. Trust me. Get up is just as hard." I giggle. Merlin looks at me amused as I mouth 'clingy' at him.

"Maybe you should kick him out?" Arthur suggests. "Or ban his ale?"

"Do that and I will damn you to high hell, no matter how royal your socks are." Gwaine mutters leaning on my shoulder, yawning.

"She'd miss me to much anyway. Wouldn't you 'liss'?" He smiles. He puts his arm round my waist and pulls me closer, snuggling into my shoulder.

'My point!' I mouth in Merlin's direction and he snorts. Merlin passes bowls full of soup, I think, out to us. Arthur pokes it around before deciding it edible and eats it.

"You hungry Gwaine?" I ask.

"That is a silly question 'liss'" Gwaine replies. Or course, I know he gets very hungry during his sober phase in between the drunkenness that he gets.

I laugh and hand him my bowl. He lets go of my shoulder and eats it so fast it's almost impossible. He hands the bowl back to me before saying; "Very nice Merlin. I could taste the rat."

Arthur spits his mouthful out and Leon and Elyan set their bowls down.

"I love rat!" I grin, they look at me curiously as I reach over and take their bowls.

"Waste not, want not." I laugh and eat it. I hear Arthur and Percival whispering and I feel Gwaine put his arms back round my waist. I set the bowl down and face him. He reaches forward and wipes some soup of my cheek.

"No ones looking." I wink, my eyes briefly darting towards the others who are in deep conversation about food. Gwaine smiles and kisses me lightly.

The moment doesn't last.

"Oi! Quit your kissing!" Merlin says, ruining it. I pull away and stick my tongue out at him.

A sudden thump behind me makes me jump. I spin round and find Gwaine on the floor, completely unconscious.

"This is the worst part." I groan, pulling him up and resting him against a tree.

"Let me know if he starts doing anything." I say, before I jump up and climb up the tree and into the leaves.

The moon hangs high up in the sky and the moonlight turns the leaves on the top of the trees silver. A small bird flys down and lands next to me. It chirps and I careful extend my hand. To my surprise it hops onto my palm and chirps again.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I laugh and it chirps. I'm slightly scared now.

"Elissa?" Merlin calls from below.

"I'm going to have to climb down. Can you..." I begin and the bird hops off onto the leaves.

"Uh. Thanks." I say and climb down.

"Yes?" I say and get hit in the back of my leg by Gwaine's hand.

"Oh. Ok." I laugh, I kneel down beside him. "Gwaine." I whisper in his ear and brush the hair out of his face. I kiss his temple and he relaxes and stops moving.

"You." Arthur says. "Are a saviour. I have no idea what we'd do with Gwaine if you weren't here."

"Don't be ridiculous sire." Leon laughs, "He's generally sober."

"Mostly." Elyan smiles.

"Hardly." Merlin mutters. We all laugh and I feel a tiny pair of feet land on my shoulder.

"Uh. Elissa. Why is there a bird on your shoulder?" Percival asks.

"To be honest. I'm not sure." I laugh.

"Merlin. You speak bird right?"

"No." He replies indignantly. "I can understand what it says but I can speak bird."

The bird whistles something and Merlin laughs.

"Yes, Deryrn, I can tell them you have a name."

"Deryrn." I smile. "Hi little fella."

Deryrn chirps in a reply and Merlin laughs again.

"Merlin!" Arthur says. "Can't you cast a spell so we can understand him?"

Merlin rolls his eyes but mutter something. His eyes flash gold and Deryrn laughs.

"That was pleasant. You are a very kind warlock."

Leon, Elyan and Arthur look slightly taken aback.

"Hey Deryrn. I'm Percival" Percival says, holding out his hand. Deryrn hops down onto his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" He chirps and bows.

"Percy. You've made a new friend." Elyan grins. Deryrn glares at Elyan and he takes a step back.

"Am I the only one who's wondering why Deryrn wants to talk to us?" I say, placing a hand on my hip.

"Well, Elissa." Deryrn laughs. "I want to help you. Your looking for Eva, correct?"

My eyes widen and I nod.

"You know where she is?" Percival asks.

Being Eva's boyfriend, he's just as worried as I am about her.

"Not exactly. I do know she is being held captive." Deryrn chirps.

"Captive?" I say.

"By who?" Leon asks.

Deryrn laughs and his feather turn jet black and his eyes sparkle green.

"By me." And he explodes.

"Morgana?" Arthur says posing the question no of us want to answer.

"But why would she tell us?" Leon asks.

"Surely if she has Eva, she'd want it a secret unless..."

"Unless what?" Merlin questions.

"Unless she wants one of us." Leon says grimly. The only sound is the cracking of fire wood and the wind in the leaves.

"Where's Elissa?" Percival asks.

"'M up here!" I call, from my position between the branches of the tree.

"You guys can sleep if you want. I've got this covered."

Merlin nods and spreads himself out on the floor. Their heavy breathing, and Arthur's snoring, soon drifts across the forest. I snap a few twigs so I can see better and dangle my legs down from the tree. The flames slowly die down until the only light comes off the glowing embers. I feel a sharp tug at my legs and I slip off the branch into their arms. I know it's Gwaine when he gently presses his lips to mine.

"Gwaine! I'm trying to..." I begin but I stop when his hands start traveling down by back. I push him away roughly.

"Gwaine. Your still drunk."

"No 'm not." He says, his words slurring together.

"Gwaine!" I say, sternly. "You are still drunk. Sit down and go to sleep."

He looks at me, his eyes like a puppies.

"Fine. But no kissing." I say and I climb the tree again, Gwaine close behind me.

We sit on a branch and he puts his arm round me and places his head on my shoulder and promptly falls asleep.

"Night Gwaine." I whisper, putting my arms round him so he doesn't fall.

I'm still up as dawn breaks. Merlin sits up beneath me and look up. I wave at him before raising my hand to stifle a yawn.

"Have you been up all night?" He asks, his tone of voice suggesting that he isn't surprised. I nod and end up on the forest floor, Gwaine on top of me. Merlin laughs and helps me up.

"Thanks." I yawn.

"No problem. There's a pool down there." He says, nodding in the direction I guess it is in. I nod and turn and walk towards it.

"I'll send Gwaine to get you soon." Merlin calls as he disappears out my line of sight.

I find the lake easily. It's not that big but it's good enough. I take my chain mail, trouser and shirt off and dive into the cool water. It's freezing and wakes me up quickly. I untie my hair and scrub all the dirt off my body.

Gwaine appears through the trees and puts a towel down on the least muddy edge. He pulls off his shirt and jumps in, splashing water in my direction.

"Oi!" I laugh, splashing water back at him. "Watch it!"

I climb out and Gwaine drifts to the edge of the lake and rests his elbows on the ground.

"Your still..." He begins.

"Yes I'm still wearing my underwear! We're in the middle of a forest. I felt more comfortable with the idea of running away in my pants than naked. Ok?" I laugh, pulling my shirt over my head. Gwaine looks at me thoughtfully and I can't figure out whether he's wondering how soon he can get me into a bed or when the best opportunity to pull me back into the water is. To be safe I stay clear of the edge.

"'Liss'. Help me out would you?" Gwaine grins.

"Fine. Just don't pull me..." I extend my hand and sure enough, he pulls me into the water. I push myself back out and lie on the bank, coughing.

"Gwaine. Your an idiot." I cough.

"Ah relax." He smirks, jumping out and putting his own clothes back on. "I'll keep you warm."

"Your wet." Arthur says when we return. Gwaine claps sarcastically and Arthur glare indignantly at him.

"Do you want..." Merlin starts but I shake my head.

"I want to be able to complain. It will drive Gwaine mad. It's a suitable punishment."

"Or you could let me dry you off and not kiss him for a whole day. I think he might end up sulking by the end of it." Merlin whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes but agree. Warmth floods through me and I feel more comfortable.

"What happened to punishing him?" Leon asks.

"Merlin had a better idea." I reply, not wanting to spoil anything. I know they all find it incredibly funny when Gwaine literally crawls behind me begging.

We pack our things and set off. I can't say it's the most exciting quest I've been on so far. To be honest, it's positively dull. Suddenly, a low roar echoes through the trees followed by heavy footsteps and breaking branches. Arthur holds up is hand and we stop.

Flames suddenly come hurtling towards us and I sprint away. I jump over logs and duck under branches. One snaps back and cuts the side of my face just above my eye but I keep running. I run down a steeply edged area and reach a dead end and draw my sword. I can't see the others anywhere and the creature comes into my sight. It's a great winged monster, with a large tail and horns. It looks almost like a Wyvern but it doesn't even remotely look like it could be part dragon.

It spies me and begins advancing towards me. It snarls and swishes its tail across the floor sending leaves flying in different direction.

My odds are about zero to one. I like those chances.

It breathes fire and I jump out the way, the flames narrowly missing my boot.

"Missed!" I laugh, knowing this will probably be the last time I can.

The creature growls and swipes its huge paw forward scratching its claws into my side. I scream out in pain and fall to the floor, hands pressed to the wounds.

The creature moves forward to finish me off but I throw my sword towards its chest. It staggers sideways and screeches as someone else stabs it's back. It collapses with a thud, brown mud-like blood coving the leaves.

I use to wall and push myself to my feet. I look at the monster and the one thing I notice are its green eyes. My knees buckle and I feel a strong pair of hands catch me and pick me up bridal style.

"Liss? Liss!" Gwaine's voice is filled with worry and it hurts so much to hear him hurting.

"Gwaine?" I cough. He nods and strokes the hair from my face.

"What was it?" I ask as Gwaine starts walking.

"I don't know Liss. But I do know, it had magic." Gwaine replies. We both know what that means but neither of us have the courage to say it.

"Gwaine?" I say.

"Elissa." He answers.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Lissa. It's not your fault."

"I doubt..." I begin but Gwaine silences me with a kiss.

"So much for not kissing me." He smiles, hiding the sadness behind his eyes.

"Do you remember when we met properly in that tavern." I wink.

"Don't. Remind me." He laughs.

"And that guy had you pinned against the wall so I smashed a pot over his head."

"And it started a fight." Gwaine smiles.

"And at the end, I saved your life because you were trying to drink a barrel of ale." I finish, wincing slightly as I laugh.

"You seem to be very good at that." Gwaine says solemnly," Saving my life. Not drinking ale." He adds and kisses me again. This time longer and softer.

"I love you." He murmurs against my lips.

"I love you too." I say, before the world spins and the only colour is black.

Gwaine's POV.

Elissa goes limp and her head falls back.

"Elissa?" I say, shaking her. "Liss?" I sink to my knees, tears flowing down my face. Why does this happen to me? Always me! I press my hand against her heart to find it barely beating. She's dying, I know it.

"I'm so sorry Elissa." I cry, pulling her limp body close to me. "I'm so so so sorry."

I don't notice the cloaked figure appear behind me.

"All is not lost." The Druid says, it's voice almost melodic. "She is not dying."

I turn and stare at the Druid.

"What do you mean?"

"The beast was a wyvern, enchanted by Morgana to become a different animal. The witch wanted it to kill Elissa but her enchantment won't allow the beast to kill. It just passes magic to the wounded. Elissa will become a witch before the sun sets." The Druid explains. I look down at Elissa. I can't figure out whether I'm happy or sad.

"There has to be some why to stop it. Save her and leave the magic." I say. The Druid shakes his head.

"Even Emrys has no cure. Elissa has to paths in front of her. Make sure she does not follow the witch and to her doom." He says and vanishes.

I kneel in silence, cradling Elissa in my arms. I don't believe it. Elissa can't have magic. That's just not who she is. No.

"Gwaine!"

"Gwaine!"

"Elissa! Gwaine!"

"Where are you?"

I hear the others calling and push myself to my feet. I dry my eyes roughly, Arthur would not approve of a Knight of Camelot crying. Oh no.

I see Arthur first and call; "over here princess."

Arthur turns, anger written all over his face, but his eyes soften as he sees Elissa in my arms. He would never admit it but he really cares for her. He runs over, sheathing his sword as he does so.

"What happened?"he asks.

* * *

**and so ends part one!**

**You like it?**

**Any questions about Elissa I will answer as a story!**

**I will try and update soon!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	2. The Magic You Can Gain Part Two!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm just getting a bit behind on all the stories I'm running!**

**so, this is part 2- Enjoy!**

* * *

Elissa's POV

"The bleeding has stopped. And the skins grown back..."

"That's impossible."

"Remarkable."

"Well, I think she could wake up any minute now."

"How about right now?" I groan. I hear nervous laughter above me and open my eyes. I see six heads, Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Percival, Elyan and someone I don't know. A girl, brown hair, about the same age as me. She sees the confusion in my eyes and laughs.

"Arya." She says, smiling. I smile back before a sudden jolt of pain rushes through my body.

"Ouch!" I wince. "What happened?"

The smiles above me fall and they look at each other uncertainly.

"What?" I say, "What's wrong?"

"Come with me." A raw voice says. A firm hand grabs mine and pulls me to my feet. Gwaine pulls me well out of earshot of the others and stops.

"Gwaine. What's..." I begin.

"Elissa. I am so sorry." He says, pulling me close to him. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't..." I try to pull away but Gwaine won't let go.

"That creature, it was enchanted. It passed magic to you. You have magic now" He says. I stop struggling and press my head against his chest. We remain like that for some time, arms wrapped around each other.

"This doesn't change anything right?" I say.

"I don't know." He replies. That makes me angry.

"Gwaine! I love you. I would bloody love you no matter what happens to you! If you came back with only one leg and an eye I would still love you. I'd love you long after you die and I would never find someone as amazing as you. Doesn't that make me special to you?" I yell.

"That does make you special Elissa! But the world doesn't revolve around you! Not everyone can be pulled in so many directions and still walk in a straight line!" He yells back.

"So this is my fault?" I scream. "My fault that I saved your life? My fault that I fell in love? My fault that the man I fell in love with spends most of his free time drunk and in bed with other people?" I wait for Gwaine to give in but this isn't going to end that fast.

"Is that how you see me? A drunkard? You of all people should know why I drink so much! I've told you everything! I gave you all I could offer and evidently that's not enough for you! But who am I kidding? Your nothing but an evil princess, trying to get everyone killed so you can run back to your evil brother and you and he can make your daddy proud!" Gwaine yells back. I draw my sword and swing it at him.

"Take that back." I growl, my sword at his throat.

"Never" He spits, swinging his sword and knocking my away from his neck. He lunges at me and I parry the blow with two swift movements. A deer runs behind me and I lose my concentration. Gwaine flicks my sword from my hand and pushes me to the floor, swords at my neck.

"Come on 'Liss'. This isn't the way to do this." He says. Suddenly, warmth rushes through me and Gwaine is throw backwards and hits a tree. He slumps to the floor, his face ghostly pale. And this time, I don't think I care.

I put Gwaine's unconscious body below a tree, scream so the others hear and run.

I don't want to see them. They're all wrong. All so wrong.

I run as fast as I can. I turn my head to see if they're following me and run into a tree. I fall to the ground rubbing my head.

"Ouch." I wince. Someone pulls me to my feet and swirl round, drawing my sword. Arya stands in front of me, her hands folded across her chest, eyes hard.

"What are you doing Elissa." She says, shaking her head. "You almost killed him."

"Good riddance." I mutter, sheathing my sword.

"Good riddance?" Arya repeats, raising her eyebrows. "What's wrong? From what Merlin says, your very close."

"I was close to him." I say, unaware of the tears in my eyes.

"But apparently you argue all the time. I'm sure it will be fine." Arya smiles.

"I'm not sure this is like all those other times." I say, "This is where banter changes to arguments and someone gets hurt before the end." I pause before adding. "And this time, it's going to be me."

Arya laughs and disappears. In her place stands Morgana.

"You!" I hiss, drawing my sword. Morgana says nothing, she just raises her hand and throws me backwards against a tree, pinning me to it.

"It's a shame you didn't kill him completely." She smirks. "That way you would have died with him."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Your..." Morgana pauses. "Love" She shudders "was to strong for me to defeat you. So I broke you apart. I have to admit, controlling your body was fun. And now you've lost."

That's why i didn't regret hurting him. Gwaine. I hurt him. Nearly killed him. He'll never love me again. Morgana's right. I've lost.

"Go on then." I sigh. "Kill me. I'm nothing without him."

Morgana laughs and her eyes flash golden. Pain surges through me and I resist the scream I feel rising in my throat.

More pain courses through my body and the scream escapes my through, but instead of the strangled cry I was expecting, I'm screaming Gwaine's name. It's hopeless, i know, but at least he'll be the one I think of when I die.

"Your little knight friend can't save you now Elissa. Save your energy." Morgana says smugly.

"For what!" I yell, "I'd rather die screaming his name despite how much you made him hate me than die in silence."

Morganas face pales and the pain weakness slightly. She can't defeat us because of our love!

"Don't you dare!" She screams, aware of my thoughts. I don't care.

"Because I love him!" I yell and Morgana thrusts her hand out,her eyes flash gold, she screams and disappears.

A final wave of pain rushes through me. Stronger than the others put together.

I fall to my knees, my scream echoing round the trees. Suddenly, a warmth spreads through me and leaves, making me feel cold and alone. Blood starts pouring from my side which I vaguely remember was where the Wyvern cut me.

"Congratulations young Knight." A voice says behind me. "You have completed what we knew to be impossible."

"Who are you?" I say, wincing in between the words and my blood begins seeping through my undershirt and dripping out my chain mail.

"My name is not important. Neither is what you have done now but I must tell you this. Your heart is a great gift. Ones you love remain in it forever and never leave. No matter the predicament." The Druid smiles. "I also return to you, your sister. Farewell Elissa." And he vanishes.

"That is the weirdest thing ever." I hear someone laugh.

"Eva? My god!" I smile.

"Elissa!" She grins, hugging me and letting go as I squeak in pain.

"Let's get you back to the others. You can explain on the way." Eva giggles, picking me up.

"Eva! Elissa!"

"Eva! Your ok!"

"Oh almighty Killgarah. Elissa too?"

"Well, Elissa was attacked by Morgana and defeated her with her love for Gwaine so..." Eva says, handing me over to Merlin like I'm a toy. Eva then proceeds to throw herself at Percival and hug him. I don't hear what they're saying as Merlin pulls my chain mail off and winces.

"You've lost a lot of blood." He says.

"No duh." A voice says beside me. "Hullo Liss. Hear you defeated Morgana because you love me." I don't care how badly I'm bleeding, I move towards Gwaine and kiss him.

"I am so so so sorry." I say between the kisses I'm placing on his lips.

"Why are you sorry? I should be sorry!" Gwaine protests.

"No! It's my fault!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Just shut up and get on with the smooching!" Someone laughs.

"Arya? But I thought..." I say, looking up to see Arya sitting in the tree above me.

"Nope. I've been here the whole time. Not evil." She giggles wiggling her eyebrows. "Now kiss!"

"She's in a tree. That's my job." I whisper in Gwaine's ear.

"No." He laughs. "You have a slightly more important job right now."

"So tactful." I smile before I kiss him softly. My Gwaine

* * *

**like it? Please review! If you have any questions about Elissa I will answer in story form! **

**By the way, if your not already, MerlinEmrys22 and I are writing a joint Merlin Fanfic called 'The Alternates' So please read that if you have time!**

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	3. When Elissa meets Gwaine

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'm juggling five stories and I'm not as good as Merlin!**

**When Elissa first meets Gwaine-In her home village-In the tavern!**

* * *

I sit down quietly, in the corner by the fireplace. I sip my ale slowly and watch as a dark haired man begins flirting with the bar maid. I can't help but laugh as the bar owner, a tall muscly man steps forward and demand he stops flirting with his wife.

The dark haired man smirks and says something that I don't quite catch but I hear the men around him 'ooooo'. I guess the man must have backed down as the bar man leaves and the bar maid moves to serve someone else. The dark haired man watches the maid walk round the tavern. She stops in front of me and he stares in my direction. I assume he's still staring at her until she moves and we make eye contact. I look away, blushing and I hear him laugh. It's a nice laugh, I think, and he has really nice eyes. My thoughts freeze as I hear a chair scrape across the floor beside me and I look up to find...

"Oh, go away you stupid man." I say. In front of me is Fredith. He's this thirty year old guy who finds it fun to harass and take young girls to bed. You get a lot of those here in Faerals.

"Only when I get a kiss." He laughs. "Or something a little more." His eyes travel to my chest and I growl.

"Feisty little girl." He continues, edging his stool closer to mine. "You know you'd enjoy it."

"Who enjoys you?" I snort. "Your pathetic, ugly and should probably learn to do something other than sleep with girls!" I snap. I become aware of silence in the room and the eyes fixed on me.

"I've had enough of you." Fredith says and five men appear from across the room. "So, you come quietly, or we'll have to drag you." He tilts his head to one side.

"Alright." I sigh. I stand up and hang my head. "Let me just pay."

I move my hands so it looks like I'm reaching for my coins but I wrap my fingers round my sword handle instead. I pull it out and point it at the five men.

"Or maybe they'll pay me once I remove the cradle-robber from the village."

Fredith just laughs. "Where did you get daddy's sword sweetheart?" He draws his own sword mockingly. "You can't even..." I cut his short by me knocking his sword from his hand in two short movements. I catch it in my left hand and point both at him.

"Can even what?" I say. "Can't swing a sword? Can't throw a blow? Can't beat you?"

More men enter through the doors and I laugh. "Come on Fredith. Surely twelve men aren't needed to bring me to you bed."

"No." Fredith smirks. "But your a little bit popular round here. So people might get a bit annoyed when I do this."

I punches me straight in the jaw and I feel it crunch. It's followed by a punch to my nose and my stomach. I collapse to my knees, blood pouring down my face.

"Oi!" Someone says above me. I hear their footsteps draw closer and I look up to find the dark haired man standing there. "That's no way to treat a little girl like her!" Little girl?!

I swing my foot round and knock the man and Fredith to the floor. I send Frediths men scattering, to the corners bar and look back to find the man, pinned against the wall, Fredith holding him there, sword at his chest. I grab a pot and smash it over Frediths head.

All hell breaks loose as people leap up and start attacking each other. I end up knocking five men out before I'm back to back with the man, blocking and dealing blows to Frediths thugs.

"Elissa." I say, flicking someone's sword away and kicking him the the groin.

"Gwaine." The man replies. The thugs keep coming and I can't help but wonder if any of them are Fredith's children. We get down to the last few and they fall to the floor. I stop and pant, my hands on my knees. I hear quiet footsteps behind me. I assume its Gwaine but I'm proved wrong when someone gasps in pain and I turn round and see Gwaine fall to the floor. I deal the attacker a blow and he collapses.

"Gwaine?" I say, dropping to my knees beside his body. Blood is seeping through his shirt and his face is scarily pale.

* * *

I half carry, half drag Gwaine back to my house. I put him on my bed and pull his shirt off. I can't help but stare at his chest. He's gorgeous. I shake my head and look at the wound. It's a deep cut just below his heart. I grab a cloth and soak it in an herb mixture my mother taught me to make. It stops the infection setting in apparently. I carefully wipe the wound and bandage it. There's still a lot of blood across his chest as the bleeding had soaked his shirt and spread across his body. I fetch a clean cloth and a bowl of water and wash the blood away. Its all gone in about thirty seconds but I'm so oblivious to everything else I continue wiping circles on his torso.

"Having fun there?" Gwaine asks and I jolt backwards, blushing.

"Shouldn't you be sorting out your nose?" He says, his eyes narrowed in concern. I reach my hand up to my bleeding nose, slightly surprised I hadn't noticed it before.

"Here." He laughs, taking the cloth out my loose grip and rinsing it in the water. Gwaine presses it to my nose lightly, dabbing the blood away.

"Thanks." I smile. I tuck his hair back behind his ear, my fingers lightly brushing his face. He brings his hands up and cups my face.

"Not many girls can be excellent swords-women and so beautiful." Gwaine says and he kisses me. He pulls away and shakes his head.

"There's always something that lets it down." He says, turning his head to the side. I move my hand and slap his cheek hard so his head jerks back towards me.

I lean forward and kiss him gently, moving my hands to cup his face and my thumb caressing his reddening cheek.

I pull away and stare at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Gwaine whines, but he doesn't try to stop me stroking his cheek.

"For being idiotic." I say, moving his hair back with my other hand.

"But then you kissed me." He says.

"Because you were flirting with me and for some reason your strangely attractive." I shrug and he laughs but he stops and his face falls.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't stay here." Gwaine says, lowering his gaze. "I have to move on. Go."Silence falls before I say "look at me."

Gwaine cautiously looks me in the eyes and his eyes are full of sadness.

"Go then." I say. I stand up and pass him his shirt and his bag. "I'll remember today." He stands up, thanks me and leaves. I won't see him for seven years.

* * *

**Tada. I've come to the conclusion no one really reads these so I won't bother to ask for reviews. :(**

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	4. Birthday Suprises

**Hey Guys! How are you all? good good.**

**this story is called: Birthday Suprises!**

* * *

"Merlin!" I yell and he pokes his head around the door.

"Yes." He smiles innocently.

"What the hell did you do?"

It looks like someone's raided my room. Papers everywhere, books torn, pillows broken and my left boot missing.

"Nothing!" He trills before skipping off down the corridor.

It takes me a hour to tidy it. Im sure Gwaine would have helped if Arthur hadn't sent him on a stupid patrol! He's been gone for over a month. I close the door and stalk off, determined to find Merlin. I bump into Eva who tells me her rooms been ruined by Merlin too. We push open the doors to the main hall and are immediately swarmed by people all screaming 'happy birthday!' At the top of their lungs.

"Aww! Thanks guys!" I laugh. I can see Merlin standing at the end of the hall.

"Merlin! You better not have destroyed our rooms so you had time to set up this party!" Eva laughs.

He raises his hands and Eva sticks her tongue out at him. Merlin playfully sticks his tongue out back.

"Merlin. Your not three." Arthur says, patting me on the back. "Happy Birthday M'ladies." I elegantly knee him in the crotch. "Call me a lady again and I swear I will find some other way to beat you. All be it with my bare hands blindfolded" I say and everyone laughs except Arthur who winces.

"Guess what we got you!" Gwen smiles, she holds out two shirts. Both Red and with the golden dragon on the sleeves. They have ruffles down the front and are sparkly and bright.

"They're for formal things because its good to have a bit of a feminine side rather than wearing chain mail!" Gwen smiles, hugging us.

several other people give us gifts and we thank them politely.

"Guess what I got you!" Merlin grins.

"What?!" Eva asks excitedly.

Merlin snaps his fingers and Percival and Gwaine appear out of no where.

"Remind me to never let him do that again." Gwaine says coughing.

"Defiantly." Percival replies and Merlin grins.

"Percy!" Eva yells, she sprints forward and kisses him. I walk up to Gwaine and he smiles.

"Want me run up screaming your name?" I laugh.

"Nope." He replies. "Cause I can do this instead." Gwaine grabs by back and dips me down, kissing me passionately.

"Happy birthday Girl power." He whispers before kissing me again.

* * *

**Nawwww. Wasnt that cute!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	5. Engagement!

**I think this is the last Fanfiction about Elissa I wrote before I joined the Merlin Role Play! So, other posts may contain characters you may not know so... Just role with it!**

**but for now, Enjoy Gwaine proposing!**

* * *

I link my hand with Gwaine's under the table as Arthur begins talking. He goes on about how wrong he was to judge magic and stuff like that. He then starts talking about Morgana.

"Morgana, for many years, was my friend. I do not understand where our relationship went wrong but..."

suddenly, I feel sick although I've heard this speech so many times. I quietly rise and hurry out the room and down to the courtyard where I sit on the steps.

The moonlight turns everything silver and the cobbles reflect the moon.

"You alright?" Gwaine asks, sitting down beside me.

I raise my eyebrows and he laughs.

"Can I ask you something?" Gwaine says, his voice really serious and un-gwaine like.

"Of corse. Anything at all." I say, slightly worried. He runs his hand through his hair nervously and looks down at his boots.

"Uh. Ok.. Ha. We've been together for around nine years and we've been through lots together." He says.

"So much." I smile, trying to remove the tension.

"So much." Gwaine agrees. "And every time, it brought us closer. I've had a lot of girlfriends but you, Liss, are more than a girlfriend. Your a warrior, a lady and most importantly, a good friend. I don't know where I'd be without you but I guess it wouldn't be as nice as here with you. We've had so many adventures..."

My heart skips a beat as I realise where this is going. Oh Camelot!

"Liss." Gwaine moves forward and kneels down in front of me. He pulls a box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a diamond and silver ring. "Give me the biggest adventure of my life. Marry me?"

"Oh Gwaine! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I smile and he slides the ring onto my finger. I pull him close and kiss him passionately.

"You really are just amazing aren't you." I laugh, hugging him.

"Well. I'm not going to argue with you there." He smiles and picks me up bridal style.

Gwaine puts me down outside the hall. He wraps an arm round my waist and I do the same.

"We going to show them then." I say, before enter.

"Why not? I love you. You love me. Why keep that hidden?" Gwaine smiles, pressing a small kiss to my lips.

we slip in through the side door and sit down, Arms still wrapped around each other. I place my right hand on the table and across the table, Eva spits her drink out and sits, open mouthed, staring at us.

"Honestly Eva. Manners." I say, smiling all the same.

Eva continues to stare, open mouthed through out the rest of the speech. Once Arthur's finished, people leave. Elyan, Leon, Eva, Percival, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin say where they are and don't move until the door closes. Then, their all leaning on the table, eyes fixed on Gwaine and I.

"Oh look. Liss. It's beautiful!" Gwen gushes, picking up my hand and admiring the ring. "It would cost at least five years of a knights wages!" She stares at Gwaine, her eyes wide.

"I wondered why we weren't getting may complaints from the tavern." Arthur says and everyone laughs.

"It matches your eyes Liss!" Eva smiles. "Wow!"

I laugh as I see Percival examine the ring carefully, taking in everything Eva says about rings.

"So, what baby names are we going for?" Merlin says and Arthur clouts him round the back of the head.

"Ruby and Gwaine Junior." Gwaine says and they all laugh.

"Seriously." Gwaine says.

I nudge him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Easy there tiger." I smirk. "We have to get married first!" I rest my head on his shoulder and whisper "but we can have some fun later." in his ear.

"Why not now?" Gwaine laughs earning curious looks from the others. He kisses me gently, titling his head to get a better angle.

"Because we're still here!" Merlin laughs, pulling our heads apart.

* * *

**How I love writing fluff! It's sooooo fun!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


End file.
